Under the same roof
by Tama-Kitsune
Summary: AU- Sora and his mother are moving, but their house isn't finished yet so they rent the basement of Riku's house. Riku is quite the angsty teen though, as you soon find out.
1. Under the Same Roof chapter1

A/N: An Idea my koi gave to me, I'm lucky I have her ^_^ Cause I don't think I would be able to come up with many ideas without her, since I have no imagination ^^; Thank you koi! Aishiteru Itsudemo no anata wa no ai.  
  
~~=Scene change 'Thoughts'  
  
Disclaimers: u_u I don't own Kingdom Hearts, cause if I did Kairi would die in KH2 and well....Anti-Sora would be raping Riku XD ^^; I'm sorry but it's true. Also, later Sora and Riku would be going at it like bunnies XD  
  
-Under the Same Roof- Ye' chappie'tan one-  
  
Sora sighed as he leaned his forehead against the passenger window. He didn't see why they had to move, their old house was fine. But since his mother had gotten a new job they had to.  
  
Looking over at Sora, Hinoki, his mother gave a cheerful grin and said, "Aww, Cheer up Sora. You'll be able to make new friends, and I'm sure you'll like it there." She then brushed a loose strand of hair, that had escaped her messy bun, behind her ear and returned her gaze to the road.  
  
New friends, Sora didn't want new friends. He wanted his old friends, Adam, Leena, and Rim. He missed them all already. But he didn't want to hurt or disappoint his mom. She was so kind and always cheerful, so he just gave a small smile and replied, "Sure mom..."  
  
Sora sighed again, and it was spring break too. He had been looking forward to going to the beach with them, like they always had since they were little kids. Running around, burying each other in the sand, and jumping off the docks. Those were the good days he would miss with his friends.  
  
"Oh, and umm..." Sora tensed slightly, what was she going to say now? "The house won't be finished until another month so-" That's when Sora cut her off, turning to her he asked,  
  
"What do you mean the house isn't finished? Where are we going to stay for one month then?"  
  
"Sora," she said defiantly, "I was getting there before you cut me off," he gave a small frown and mumbled an apology, "We're going to stay at our neighbors house. They were renting out their basement, and it's right next door, so....Well, you get the idea."  
  
Nodding, he turned his gaze back to the window, great.....just great. He already dreaded the arrival, they were going to stay in a complete stranger's home. Why did his mom have to get a new job, why couldn't she have just been satisfied with the one she had had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora looked up at the three story, white house and looked over to his mother urging him to knock. He pouted, but turned to the door. Why couldn't she knock instead of making him do it?  
  
Mustering up some courage he knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to answer. Soon, he heard footsteps running, and the door opened. However, no one was there. Sora looked left, then right, but he didn't see anyone, until he looked down that is.  
  
Standing in front of him was the cutest little girl he had ever seen. She had silver hair and beautiful blue eyes. A loose black choker, with a small star shaped like fruit hanging in the middle, fitting perfectly on her small neck. One hand was clutched around a stuffed purple bunny, while her other hand was hanging onto the doorknob making her stand on her tiptoes.  
  
"Hi," she said in a shy voice blinking her blue eyes at him. "I'm Roku, who are you?" She asked again, in a shy and innocent voice.  
  
Sora continued to look down at the short girl, "Umm, I'm Sora," he replied, "My mom," he said pointing to Hinoki, "Rented your basement cause our house is being built next door." He explained to Roku.  
  
Roku nodded, "You can come in then. My daddy is in his study if you wanna talk with him." She said leading the way to what Sora and his mother guessed was Roku's father's study.  
  
"Sora," his mother turned to him, "Why don't you have Roku show you the basement, so you can sort of get used to it." Hinoki suggested. Sora nodded and asked Roku to, once again, show the way. She grinned up at him and in a cheerful voice said,  
  
"Follow me then." Which he did. However, she had a little too much energy and sped off down the hallway, while Sora tried to keep up with the small girl holding a purple bunny all the way.  
  
That wasn't all though, turning a corner, Sora bumped into someone. Someone who had no shirt on, and a well toned chest. He blushed, and backed away mumbling, "Sorry."  
  
Looking up he found a boy maybe two years older than him, at most, with gorgeous Aqua green eyes, and silver shoulder length hair. Heck, the guy had to have been right out of a wet dream. Sora didn't deny it, the guy was extremely attractive.  
  
Giving him a glare, the attractive sex god (1) asked him," Who the heck are you?"  
  
Sora gulped slightly and replied, "I- I'm Sora, my mom and I rented your basement until our house is finished next door."  
  
All this got him was one eloquent raised eyebrow, "I'm Riku," he mumbled in reply. Then, walked past Sora and presumably, into his room. Not even glancing back at Sora.  
  
Continuing to his destination, before he had run into a....distraction, Sora thought over the fact that he would be living in the same house as Riku. It would be difficult, considering the facts Sora didn't even know Riku, and found him extremely attractive already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku sighed as he entered his room, not bothering to turn on the lights, and walked over to his bed before falling on it. So, his father had rented out the basement, Riku didn't think anyone would consider it.  
  
Then, he thought back to Sora, who he had just ran into seconds ago. "He was kind of cute," Riku mumbled to himself. "Probably a good lay as well, seems I have a new little challenge ahead of me." Riku didn't deny that he was a slut, he'd gotten around a lot in his schools, four of which he had gotten kicked out of.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach and clutched his pillow, soon falling asleep, already knowing he would have many nightmares, he just didn't know which ones would appear in his dreams tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Should I continue? Reviews please...^_^  
  
(1)-XD Don't ask....that's what I thought of him when I first saw him..or was that Sephiroth? XD Plus Sora doesn't know his name yet 


	2. Under the Same Roof chapter2

Yaaaaay! ^_^ I got more ideas hehehehe. Much of those ideas just won't show up in this chapter. T_T Believe me, I'm sure if anyone else was writing this it would turn out way better. Anyway, let's see what goes on in this chapter, shall we? More Roku XD  
  
~~=Scene change 'Thoughts'  
  
Disclaimers: u_u I don't own Kingdom Hearts, cause if I did Kairi would die in KH2 and well.... Anti-Sora would be raping Riku XD ^^; I'm sorry but it's true. Also, later Sora and Riku would be going at it like bunnies XD  
  
-Under the Same Roof- Ye' chappie'tan two--  
  
Sora groaned as he rolled onto his side. He didn't want to wake up, he wouldn't wake up. Maybe him and his mom moving had all been a bad dream. One reason he was afraid to open his eyes. However, there was a small part that hoped Riku had been real; he was the only part of his dream, if it was that, which Sora liked.  
  
"Sora," his mom said while shaking him, "Sora, wake up. It's already noon." She shook him again, one good way to wake him up, but he just swatted her hand away and mumbled,  
  
"But I don't wanna go to school today, it's a Saturday."  
  
Hinoki glared at the lump in the small bed, that was her son, and sighed, "Fine, maybe Roku can wake you up," and with that she left.  
  
Sora barely heard what she said and was about to go back to his unconscious state of sleep, until a little bundle of energy came bouncing on him yelling, "It's mornin morning mornin, wakey wakey!" Then, reality came crashing down on Sora. He was sleeping in the small room in the basement he had been given, and his ribs were going to snap if Roku didn't stop jumping on him.  
  
"Argh, Roku," Sora groaned, "Can you please get off!"  
  
Sure enough, her use of Sora as a trampoline came to an end, and she grinned at him. It seemed as if she had been awake for some time now, even if she was still in her long, purple, pajama pants, and a cute tank top. Which had, wouldn't you know it, a bunny that was winking in the middle.  
  
Sora stretched and gave a small yawn, before looking down at Roku as if he had seen her for the first time. "What are you doing down here anyway Roku?"  
  
She gave a small pout and crossed her arms mumbling, "Because my brother isn't as fun as he used to be," then she looked back up at him and smiled. "But that's ok cause I've got you now!" She then grabbed him, or rather his leg, and gave him a hug.  
  
He blinked and shook his head, he didn't even really know Roku, but it seemed she was already attached. It bugged him how little kids could be so trusting sometimes, especially if they were as adorable as Roku.  
  
It also bugged him how they had so much energy. Who would not wonder where they got it from? It's like they had a everlasting battery or something.  
  
Once she detached herself from Sora's leg, he kneeled down to about her height and asked, "So, what is there to eat for breakfast?"  
  
Smiling brightly, the little girl in purple pajama's, replied, "Pancakes! They're really good cause mommy makes them with chocolate chips."  
  
Chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite. So, he followed Roku upstairs, seeing his mother chatting with Mrs. Inakura, Roku's mother, and helped himself to some pancakes.  
  
After Sora had finished, he tried to escape the little angel's begging to take her to the park. "Can't you just get um....your brother, Riku, to take you to the park?" He said slightly annoyed, she was cute, but it was annoying him that he could barely resist her pleads.  
  
Roku frowned, "He wouldn't do it." She looked down at the ground and sighed.  
  
Sora tilted his head slightly, and again, bent down on his knees to about her height. "Why wouldn't he?" He asked her, he hated seeing little kids sad, it was somewhat a weakness.  
  
"He never does anything fun anymore, he used to be really nice and take me for ice cream almost everyday. He was the best brother in the whole world," she said with a small smile, "Then, one day he changed....he always locks himself in his room now, and doesn't even come out to eat dinner."  
  
Sora gave her a small nudge on her shoulder, "I'll do something with you later. I promise," he said, "I just can't right now."  
  
Then he turned and walked away not wanting to see the disappointed look on her face. He had to talk to his mother.  
  
Apparently, she had finished talking with Roku's mom and was in her room, across from his, looking for something. Their basement was huge, it had two rooms, which Hinoki and Sora occupied, and a bathroom.  
  
"Hey mom," Sora said a little quietly sitting on Hinoki's bed, "Why did we have to leave Fate Island to come here. The house isn't even finished, and won't be for two more weeks or so. So, why did we move?"  
  
It was something that had slightly puzzled him. He could have spent more time with Rim, Leena, and Addam.  
  
"Well," she said sitting next to him and pulling him closer to her, in a half hug, "I do have to start my new job on Monday, so that's why we had to leave kind of quickly. I'm sorry Sora, but soon you'll get used to living here. I bet you won't even want to leave by the time the house is finished." She said with a wink as she stood up.  
  
Sora blinked, what did she mean by that? Leave the Inakura's house? Of course he would want to leave, why did she doubt he would?  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "Sora, I'm a mother, I know you won't want to leave by the time this month is up. Call it a mother's intuition." It sometimes creeped him out how his mother knew what he was thinking, but he shrugged it off, and decided to return to his room.  
  
It was still morning, so maybe he should have taken Roku to the park after all. It seemed as if there was nothing to do here.  
  
Suddenly, he perked up remembering something, and called to his mother, "Mom, which box is the Playstation2 in?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen, seemed like a good place to leave off ^^;  
  
Well, thanks for the 3 reviews I got guys.  
  
Hope I answered a little question for ya Chain ^^; And look, no annoying Author inserts ^_^;;  
  
Oh, and to the Kairi person. I don't see how you could not interpret this as a RxS story -_-;; Look at the disclaimer for Inari's sake! Plus, I don't remember ever mentioning Kairi -_-;; Also, P.S-is just there for adding more info or whatever on a letter. Not sure what the PS stands for....  
  
Next chapter- Video games... 


	3. Under the Same Roof 3 Video games

Whee! XD I think I'm hyper right now XD More Roku, a bit of Riku,  
  
Riku's father, and....VIDEO GAMES!!!!  
  
O.o;; Wow, all in one?  
  
Yeppie! And I also want to say thank you to all who reviewed. I was so happy you guys actually like this story ^_^ And Chain, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no wild rabbit sex in this chapter XD  
  
Whoa, I'm talking to myself...XD  
  
Oh Oh! Don't forget there are more bunnies!! XD  
  
Let's see Chappie 3 now ^_^;; heheh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ =Scene change and such....  
  
'Thinking, thoughts...whatever' Under the Same Roof- Ye Chappie'tan three--  
  
"Argh," Sora groaned, "Just a little further." Why was it taking so long? This had never happened to Sora before, and it slightly worried him.  
  
"Just a little more. Hurry up damn it..." His groans soon stopped however, when he shouted, "Yes!" And his hands brought up.....his Playstation2. (1)He had dug through so many boxes trying to find it, and it had taken him a full hour. For a minute he almost thought he forgot to pack it.  
  
Luckily, he didn't have to go through any more boxes, because his games were in there too. Now he would be able to do something with Roku. Since he had turned down her offer to go to the park earlier, he would simply ask her if she wanted to play video games with him.  
  
Heading back upstairs, he looked around for Roku. He didn't see her, but rather heard her. It came from upstairs on the third floor, if you counted the basement, or second floor, however you look at it. She was.... talking to herself? No, she was probably playing dolls or something.  
  
Sora mentally smacked himself in the head, thinking of Roku talking to herself. That would be just plain silly. Then again, she was a little strange, adorable, but strange.  
  
Dragging himself out of his thoughts, he noticed he was standing in front of her door and knocked. For a minute, Roku's voice went silent and Sora wondered if he had disturbed something important she was doing. But finally he heard her say, "You can come in...umm....whoever you may be." There was a hint of cheerfulness in her voice, and maybe hope?  
  
"Hey, Roku," Sora greeted her, she looked a little upset for a minute, which puzzled Sora, but she quickly perked up and gave him a grin.  
  
"Hi Sora. What are you doing here, and how did you know this was my room?"  
  
He walked over and sat next to her on her bed that had bunnies and clouds covering it. At this point Sora was wondering if Roku had a bunny obsession or something. Then he noticed she was awaiting a reply so he answered, "I heard you talking, which reminds me why I came here."  
  
Roku tilted her head to the side, making her even more adorable, and said, "Why did you come here," in that adorable voice children usually use when they are interested in something. It was so full of curiosity and wonder.  
  
"Well, I dug out my Playstation2 and was wondering if you wanted to play a few video games with me. Since I said I couldn't take you to the park."  
  
It was great to see the huge smile that crossed her face, and she tackled him into a bone crushing hug, which surprised him, since she was strong for her size.  
  
"Oh Sora, that'd be great," She squealed with excitement in her voice. "Which video games do you have?"  
  
"I have Resident Evil, a game we're not gonna play since it's one player, and probably a little too.... scary for you," he then mentioned many other games, some he wondered why he had gotten them, then finally said, "Oh, and I have SoulCalibur2."  
  
Roku's eyes widened incredibly, and filled with a small light that only child's eyes possessed and she almost cooed, "Ohhhh, can we play that game?"  
  
Sora nodded and stood up, "I don't see why not, so let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku exited his room to get a snack and diet coke from the kitchen. He had skipped breakfast that morning, and it seemed he had put off food for a little too long. He made himself a sandwich, and finished it pretty quickly, then took a few sips of the diet coke, soon finishing that as well.  
  
Riku had always been curious, but lately it had taken quite a bit to grasp his curiosity, and his sister's squeals coming from the basement, along with her laughter had definitely made him curious.  
  
Slowly heading towards the door to the basement, the laughter became louder. What could be so funny down there? He shrugged to himself, and quietly opened the door and made his way down the stairs.  
  
There he found his sister and....what was his name, Sora, playing video games. Apparently Sora had hooked up his Playstation2, since they didn't have one, to the TV down here. Riku stood there just watching them, having not been noticed, and let a small smile grace his lips at his sisters happiness.  
  
"I don't get it," Sora said with a sigh of defeat, "You've only played this game a few times, as you've told me, yet you've beaten me thirty times Roku!"  
  
The little girl gave a a innocent smile and replied, "Well, maybe I'm just really good at video games."  
  
Sora shook his head and mumbled, "Let's go another round." He was definitely learning some new things about Roku. For one, she could be ruthless in video games. Two, she was a very smart girl for her age. Even so, Sora demanded Roku tell him how she was cheating. There was no way a ten year old could kick his butt at his game thirty out of forty-two rounds.  
  
"Umm, Sora," Roku said poking the sable haired teen, while giggling, "I won again."  
  
Sora glared at the controller, as if it was rigged somehow, and mumbled, "I know.." They had been playing for four hours, and Roku kicked his butt in a shorter amount of time every round. Almost every round of which Roku won, which annoyed Sora to no end.  
  
Why had he asked her to play, he could've fought on story mode. But instead, he had asked Roku to play him. So it was kind of his fault.  
  
Roku giggled some more, and fell onto her back staring at the ceiling, before she noticed Riku standing a few feet away from them. "Riku," she called gleefully, "What are you doing down here?"  
  
Riku mentally curse, he had been caught. He was about to go back upstairs too. "I thought I would come down and see what all the noise was about." He replied.  
  
At this point, Sora turned his head and gave Riku a small, but warm smile and said, "Oh, hi Riku." All Sora got though, was a small nod in reply.  
  
Once again in her perky mood, Roku asked, "Riku do you wanna play video games," she then gave him a adorable pout, and huge chibi eyes filled with tears while begging, "Please please please please please!"  
  
At that moment, Riku hated Roku. He just wanted to return to his room, but how could anyone resist that look, especially an older brother?  
  
So, Riku sighed in defeat, "Alright, fine. I'll play a few rounds."  
  
Roku jumped up and down happily and said, "Okay, first you can play me, if that's ok with Sora, and then you can fight him."  
  
Sora snickered at the thought of Riku getting his butt kicked at video games by his younger sister. That would be amusing for a while.  
  
However, after ten minutes, Sora found out that Riku was better at fighting games than even his sister. It looked as if Sora's butt was going to be kicked, while playing his own game, again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After playing five rounds against Riku, and losing every time, Sora sighed in defeat and let the controller drop from his hands. Landing with a quiet 'thud'.  
  
Riku stood from his sitting position on the ground and quietly said, "I should be going now." as he walked past Roku. However, he stopped when he noticed footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
Sora hadn't seen Riku's father yet, but he guessed this man was it. He had neatly cut, short brown hair, indicating Riku and Roku had probably gotten their hair color from Mrs.. Inakura, and cold gray eyes.  
  
The way he slightly glared at Riku gave Sora the creeps, but it was even worse when the man spoke, as he continued to glare at Riku.  
  
In a cold, yet slightly calm voice, he said, "It's getting late, you and Roku should go to bed."  
  
Sora got a bad vibe from this guy, and knew now he couldn't wait to leave. Being in the same house as Riku was great, but being in the same house with his father...Sora swore he could be killed or something.  
  
Riku visibly flinched and nodded before looking over his shoulder and called over to Roku. She still had her slight perkiness and said good night to her father, before bounding up the stairs after her brother. Sora even heard her beg Riku to read her a bedtime story.  
  
Without another word, Mr. Inakura walked back up the stairs leaving Sora completely alone.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well, what'd you think of this chapter? ^_^ This was definitely longer than the other two, which I'm happy about. I can't wait to get out the next chapter, remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought. *Gives Roku's chibi tear filled eyes* Puh-leeeeeease!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! ^_^  
  
----------------------------------  
  
(1)- What did you think he was doing? XD 


	4. Under the Same Roof chappie4

A/N: Well, I might not get to update this as often as I will like. I still need to clean my room, I'm going out for Track, (First meet April 12th) Going to Florida soon, and I need to keep my grades up. Not to mention the WASL is coming up soon.  
Now for some notes about the story ^_^;; Well, my koi gave me some more great ideas, although it will throw what I planned a little off course, but I can work with it ^_^ Thank you Koibitto ^_^ ------------  
  
*...*-Emphasis- Meh, I don't know how to make them ittalic -.-;;  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~~~~=scene change...yep  
  
Under the Same Roof-  
  
Chappie'tan four--  
  
It was a bright and cheerful Monday. So where was Sora? He was sleeping of course; he had stayed up a little longer last night and had played more video games.  
  
Hinoki sighed and once again, tried to wake up her son in the morning. "Sora," she said throwing the blankets off her son, while lightly shaking him on the shoulder, "Wake up honey. I swear, you're nocturnal or something."  
  
Sora groaned and buried his head in the pillow. Why couldn't he sleep in a little more, he was still tired. He felt like he had only gotten four hours of sleep. Checking his theory, he looked at the clock, which displayed nine o'clock. Hinoki really expected him to get up this early?  
  
He shrugged, he had been wrong, so he had gotten five and a half hours of sleep. That still didn't change the fact that he didn't want to get up.  
  
"Sora, don't make me do something I'll probably laugh at, but will be sorry about later." Hinoki said with a annoyed expression on her face. Sadly, Sora barely even heard her words. He mumbled something about bananas and chocolate, but that was it.(1)  
  
Completely unaware of Hinoki picking him up, Sora happily went back to thinking of his dream....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shivering, wet, and cold, Sora slightly glared at his mother through his dripping wet bangs. He could've sweared that woman was nineteen; she almost acted as if she was his sister, or cousin. Sora didn't think a mother would ever stoop so low to wake up her son.  
  
"I can't believe you did that.." Sora muttered.  
  
Hinoki smiled over at her son, "Well, you wouldn't wake up, and you're not going to sleep in until noon again on a Monday." This only caused Sora to grumble and mutter unintelligible curses under his breath.  
  
"Mom," Sora said in a fake, but sweet voice, "You dropped me into a bath tub filled with freezing water! What if I had drowned?"  
  
Hinoki chuckled to herself. However, Sora failed to notice the humor of the event that had went by not too long ago. "You wouldn't have drowned, that's why the water was ice cold, for that sole purpose."  
  
"I hate you..." Sora muttered under his breath, although, he could never really hate his mother, even if he tried.  
  
It was then the discussion ended, because Mrs. Inakura came downstairs. Her and Hinoki apparently got along great, they chatted away whenever they had something to talk about.  
  
Sora pouted when he noticed his mom was telling Mrs. Inakura how she had woken him up that morning. They laughed away with each other, later moving onto a topic about...something.  
  
Sora got bored listening to their conversation and asked Mrs. Inakura if he could watch some TV. She smiled and nodded, so he left the two to talk some more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One o'clock, and Sora was still on the couch in the Inakura's living room watching TV. Sure, he was still slightly bored, but there was nothing else to do.  
  
Mrs. Inakura walked into the living room and tilted her head to the side, "Why hello Sora," she said brightly, "Why aren't you outside? It's a beautiful morning."  
  
Sora sighed and turned off the television. "Well, I would go outside, but I don't know my way around this neighbor hood yet."  
  
Mrs. Inakura nodded in understanding then said, "Wait right here, I'll be right back."  
  
Sora nodded, it's not like he would have had anything better to go do. He waited for about five minutes, heard a door slam from upstairs, knocking on a door, a door opening...then quiet. It wasn't much longer before he saw Mrs. Inakura come back into the living room followed by Riku.  
  
"Riku can show you around town," Mrs. Inakura said. It seemed she hadn't noticed the small glare Riku was sending him. Then, Sora blinked in realization. Riku was going to show him around...time with Riku...alone, that would be interesting. Maybe Sora would be able to learn a little more about him.  
  
Sora grinned and replied, "That would be great. Uh, if Riku doesn't mind showing me around that is..."  
  
Riku, however, shrugged and mumbled, "Whatever...I was going to go out anyway."  
  
Mrs. Inakura smiled once again and shooed them both out the door. They could only blink before they noticed they were already outside on the porch.  
  
Riku began to walk through the grass, with Sora following him. They had walked in silence for ten minutes or so, before Sora decided to break that silence.  
  
"So uhh... where are we going exactly?"  
  
"The park, I have to get something." And that was all. Nothing else was said. When they did arrive at the park, Sora was told to wait on a bench. Sora didn't see why he couldn't go with, which caused a small argument between him and Riku.  
  
"Well, how long am I going to be waiting?" Sora asked annoyed.  
  
"Not too long, I just have to pick up something from a friend." Riku replied, possibly more annoyed than Sora.  
  
"Well then, why can't I just go with you if all you're going to do is pick up something?"  
  
"Because," Riku growled, "I'm going to get it, and it's none of your business what I'm picking up." That said, Riku just walked off leaving a very annoyed Sora sitting on the bench. But Sora, being Sora, he waited to make sure Riku was out of his line of sight before following the silver haired teen.  
  
Hiding behind a bush, Sora spotted Riku talking with a boy that looked slightly older than him. He could faintly hear their conversation.  
  
"Do you have the money?" The person asked. Riku nodded and took out some money from his pocket, and it looked like quite a bit of money.  
  
"Do you have what *I* asked for?" Riku asked before handing over the money. The unknown person nodded and took out a small bag from his pocket pressing it into Riku's palm.  
  
Riku looked satisfied and began to walk off, but was stopped when two more boys got in his way. "What's going on?" Riku asked looking back over to the person whom he had given the cash.  
  
The unknown person gave a small, sadistic smile and replied, "Just a little extra pay Riku. We heard what you did for Jason and thought maybe we could have a little fun as well."  
  
Sora had no clue what they were talking about, and noticed Riku was probably going to get his ass kicked. There was no one around to stop the boys from the fight that would surely begin. What happened to everyone being out on a bright, and sunny day?  
  
Riku swore under his breath and continued to stand in the same spot, not moving. Then, he tilted his head to the side and smirked, he *actually* smirked. Sora didn't understand Riku at all.  
  
"Come and try to get me then." Riku said seductively.  
  
The two other unknown boys walked up to Riku. Riku smirked to himself, for once they were close enough, Riku swiftly kicked one guy in the gut, making him go down on his knees before he even knew what happened.  
  
The other angrily threw a punch at Riku hitting him in the jaw. However, Riku quickly retaliated and slammed his elbow into the boy's stomach. The two unknown guys who had attempted to beat Riku up were now both on the ground, and winded.  
  
"Goodbye. And I suggest you don't try that again Kyle, unless you're the one who's paying me." Riku said before waving, and heading the way he had come. Sora didn't even have to think before he took off running, but making sure to not be seen, and sat himself on the bench he had been 'waiting at' for Riku.  
  
Acting as if he hadn't seen the little exchange, even though he didn't know what Riku got, and Riku kicking two guy's asses, Sora smiled cheerfully.  
  
"What took so long." He asked trying to sound as if he was slightly bored.  
  
"Hn, let's go." Riku said and, once again, took off without saying anything more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Riku was in the quiet and safety of his dark room again, he took out the small bag he had picked up, and a tube. He picked up the small white powder, putting some into the tube. Then, he slightly put the tube in his nose, and sniffed.  
  
Then, he laid back on his bed letting the effects of the heroin sink in. He hadn't been taking it for a long time, he had only started three months after *he* had come into his life.  
  
Taking a deep breath, only about three more minutes for the effects to grab hold of him, he thought back to when he was a kid. When he was so pure. Roku hadn't been born, but he was happy anyway.  
  
He smiled slightly as he thought of how he used to hold, and play with his little sister. She had been a adorable baby....but lately he didn't feel like hanging out with her. Ever since *he* had come along. Of course he still loved Roku, but...he was afraid he might just breakdown to her. He certainly wouldn't be able to find comfort in his mother....  
  
He groaned slightly when he felt a rush and began to slowly get drowsy. His last though, 'Why can't he just leave me alone, and get out of my life...'  
  
----------------------  
  
(1)- Muwahahaha maybe I will use this later, maybe I will not.... you decide ^_^  
  
A/N: Bwahahaha outcast Riku! Wheeee!!! Riku kicks ass! That he does *nod nod* he also does drugs though..._;; druggie...  
  
Well, I want to thank every single person who reviewed chappie Three ^___^ I love you guys so much!  
  
CLOud- Ya, the point was to get you to hate Riku's father ^_^ I know, I was hoping to make people think it was dirty ^^;  
  
Princess of Mirrors- I...am completely flattered ^_^ I'm so glad you like it. I'll never take too long with this fic ^_^  
  
Tyson FoxFlame- *Hold chocolate rose happily* Thank you! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story so far.  
  
Kingd*mHearts309- *pats back* Can't have my reviewers dying on me ^^; Thank you for your review ^_^  
  
--End thank you's  
  
Also, if anyone is interested, would they pleasepleasepleas *Gives Roku's Chibi eyes* consider being my beta reader for this story? I seriously need it, at least I think I do. Also, if you consider it, and do well at beta- ing, I will draw you a pic from *ANY* scene in the story so far....or you could wait till later. ^^; It may look like crap, but I'll try! ^_^  
One more thing- Go to my site to see a pic of Roku I drew ^_^ 


	5. Under the Same Roof5 Baby sitting

Early start on chappie 5, and oh boy...lots of Gravitation music, and other songs from my CD XD;; Oh! Simple and Clean =^___^=;;  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Under the Same Roof Chappie'tan five- Babysitting--  
  
"Sora," Hinoki called from upstairs," Can you come up here for a minute?"  
  
Sora sighed and got up from playing his Playstation2, the stupid zombie had eaten him anyway. "Stupid zombies..."Sora muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs to see what his mother wanted.  
  
He saw Hinoki dressed in shorts and a red tank top, was she going on a date or something? Usually she wore jeans and a sweater, why the sweater, he never knew.  
  
"Sora, me and the Inakaru's are going out, so we were wondering if you would mind watching Roku."  
  
Not that he had anything better to do, and he wouldn't mind, but he had to ask, "What about Riku, why can't he do it?"  
  
Hinoki looked slightly annoyed, but Mrs. Inakaru replied, "Well, he'll un- likely be in the living room, and even if he were there's little chance he would pay much attention to her. Plus Roku needs someone to play with her. Riku used to, but he doesn't anymore, so that's why we asked you."  
  
Wow, long explanation. "Sure," Sora replied, he wouldn't mind playing with Roku for a little, maybe they could even watch a movie afterward. "I don't mind at all."  
  
Mrs. Inakaru smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's arm; he still gave Sora the chills. There was just something in his eyes that freaked Sora out.  
  
Then, they left after telling Sora each of their cell phone numbers. He didn't have to worry about Roku yet. She was simply sitting on the couch, holding her bunny. Her legs were swinging back and forth as they dangled from the couch, it was obvious she was bored.  
  
"Can we go get Riku outta his room?" She asked giving him a slight pout. It was cute how she cared so much about her brother, even if he wasn't exactly the 'loveable-brotherly-I-love-you-so-much' type.  
  
Sora nodded and replied, "Sure, let's go. We'll even drag him out of his room if we have to."  
  
Roku smiled brightly at that, "Ok then! Let's go drag him out!" She then hopped off the couch and began running up the stairs leaving Sora behind.  
  
"Hey, wait for me." He called before running up the stairs as well, following Roku to Riku's room.  
  
Once he caught up to the small girl, still clutching her purple bunny in one hand, he blinked. Roku was just standing there staring at the door.  
  
"Roku what's wrong." Sora asked.  
  
She turned to look at him, her big blue eyes blinking up at him. "Well...I've never really been in his room, cause he always tells me to keep out. So I don't know if he'll be mad at me."  
  
Sora bit his lip thoughtfully. Then, he gave her a reassuring grin, "Well, how about I knock and drag him out so that he doesn't get mad at you." He suggested.  
  
Her smile in place again, she nodded in excitement, while never once letting go of her purple bunny.  
  
Sora sighed to relax himself and knocked on Riku's door. He waited.... and waited. He didn't hear anything inside, so maybe Riku was asleep? He looked down at Roku who gave him a small glare; she had probably picked it up from her brother, and urged him to knock again.  
  
So, Sora knocked again, but louder. This time he heard a 'thump' from inside and some muttered curses. Looks like Riku had been asleep after all.  
  
After another minute or so the door flew open and revealed Riku's face. His hair was messy, clothes were wrinkled, and he looked sick, almost as if he had been throwing up. 'Eww.' Sora thought to himself.  
  
"What the hell do you want," Riku asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Me and Roku wanted to know if you wanted to come downstairs. Our parents went out, so it's just us three." Sora replied.  
  
Riku quirked a eyebrow, "That's nice..." he said, "And why exactly should I care?"  
  
Sora blinked in surprise, "Well, Roku's your sister so I thought you might want to hang out with her. We could always play video games again."  
  
"No," Riku mumbled about to shut his door. Then he seemed to think about something and Sora actually thought he would go downstairs with them, "Oh, and don't give Roku any sugar." That was it, the door closed right on Sora's face.  
  
"I can't believe I actually thought he was going to come downstairs with us.... jerk." Sora muttered to himself already walking down the stairs with Roku right behind him.  
  
"Sora," Roku said tugging his shirt, "I'm hungry." Her stomach growled to prove that she was hungry.  
  
"Ok, ummm what do you want to eat?" He asked her. His cooking wasn't too bad, so he might be able to cook something for them to eat, or he could order a pizza.  
  
"Can I have some ramen," she asked before a slow smile crept onto her face, "Oh, and then some ice-cream afterward."  
  
"Sure," Sora replied cheerfully, he could make ramen no problem. And ice cream afterwards would be great. Sora knew Roku would especially like the way he made ice cream with little candy bits.  
  
Later, he would find out that was such a mistake. Maybe he should have listened more carefully to what Riku said about not giving Roku any sugar....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Roku please stop bouncing on the couch." Sora pleaded before his eyes widened and he jumped into the air only to land on his stomach and have Roku land on his back.  
  
"Wow," Roku cheered, "Thatwasfunlet'sdoitagain!"(1) She then hopped off Sora's back and prepared to jump on the couch and repeat the process.  
  
"No, let's not," Sora said picking her up by her middle. "I got to make a mental note to never give a five-year old ice cream ever again." He muttered to himself. He would surely have another bruise thanks to Roku. First jumping on him when he was half-asleep and now his back. Sora groaned just thinking about it.  
  
"Can we watch a movie?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Sure," Sora chuckled nervously, what movie would a hyper five-year old want to watch? There was no way he was going to endure this torture alone...he was going to drag Riku out of his room. "I'll be right back, you just pick out whatever movie you want to watch."  
  
Sora soon found himself at Riku's door again, and knocked. This time it didn't take so long for Riku to open the door.  
  
"What the hell," Riku said with a confused, and pissed off look on his face. "Look, I told you I'm not going downstairs so why don't you screw off."  
  
This surprised Sora, this Riku was completely different from the one he had played video games with last night. Sure, he hadn't really said much, but he wasn't such a jackass.  
  
Sora just shook his head and grabbed Riku's arm beginning to drag him down the hallway and towards the stairs.  
  
"Look," Sora began, "Roku is very very hyper, she's your sister, and I'm not going to watch a movie with a hyper five-year old by myself."  
  
Sora began to wonder why Riku didn't pull away, but shrugged it off.  
  
"What the hell do you mean she's hyper? I told you not to give her any sugar," Riku said groaning and smacking his head. "You better hope she falls asleep soon."  
  
Sora gulped and nodded. Then, him and Riku made their way into the living room to find Roku smiling happily and holding a movie in her tiny hands.  
  
"All right Roku, what movie are we going to watch?" Sora asked.  
  
"I wanna watch 'Man in the Iron Mask'!" Roku said gleefully jumping up and down on the couch.  
  
Sora sweat dropped; somehow he didn't think a kid would watch a movie like that. "Uhh, you sure?" He asked her.  
  
"She's sure," Riku said taking the movie from his sister, who pouted, and popped the movie in. "She's more grown up than she acts for her age, smarter too. She enjoys these kind of movies."  
  
Nodding in understanding Sora just gave a small, "Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had only been one hour into the movie and Roku was asleep. She was so adorable, except for the fact that she was asleep across Riku and Sora's laps.  
  
Riku hated it, he would never let Roku persuade him into anything ever again, "But Riku it'll be comfortable, and I want Sora to braid my hair." He mimicked his sister under his breath. It didn't help that Sora said they couldn't move her or she would wake.  
  
"It'll be fine, one of us needs to carry her to her room anyway," Riku whispered.  
  
Sora thought about this a moment, Riku was right, but what if Roku didn't fall back asleep?  
  
"All right," he said sighing in defeat, "So who's going to carry her to her room then?"  
  
"Simple," Riku replied, "You are."  
  
Sora gaped, "What, why? You're her brother, you carry her to her room."  
  
"She seems to like you more, so you can carry her."  
  
"What if I drop her?"  
  
"Once again, simple. You better not drop her."  
  
Sora gulped for the second time that day, Riku could be very scary when he glared. So, Sora nodded and carefully picked Roku up, cradling her in his arms, and began the walk up to her room with Riku following behind.  
  
Sora heard Riku open his door and quietly said, "Good night Riku." But got no reply.  
  
---------------  
  
(1)- That was fun let's do it again  
  
A/N: ^_______^ Another great chapter out. A hyper Roku ^^; fun. Oh, I guess you can kind of say the next chapter is a small add-on to this chapter.... *shrug* So, forgive me for its shortness.  
  
The next chapter is going to be.... a little.... odd o.o;;  
  
Thank you's-  
  
Princess of Mirrors-Wow, a very long review. ^__^;; I know the last chapter was kind of dull, I guess you could say this one was as well, but certain parts may just come in later ^^; And like I said, the next chapter may be a small add-on to this one. Thanks for  
  
R&R even if the chapters are dull. ^^; I expected you to know who 'he' is, you've been hitting somethings dead on ^^; Also, don't worry- Mrs. Inakura will have quite a big role in...one of the chapters when I get to it  
  
Kingd*mHearts309- ^^; I know, *glares and strangles Riku till he turns blue for doing drugs* Baka! They're bad for you! ^^;; Thanks for your review, and thanks, I hope I do well on Track too ^^  
  
Tyson FoxFlame- Well, acctualy my koi's going to beta for me, so I don't need one, cause I got her ^^  
  
hush the silent- ^^;; heh, ok thanks for your review  
  
Leann-chan- Whee! I added this chappie XD Nope, not in need of a beta, I got my koi ^__^  
  
Sohra- XD You reviewed Yay! I know- Riku is so horrible *strangles him again* XD 


	6. Chapter 5 add on

AuthorNote: Ok- I have a good reason for not updating lately! Really, hear me out- I had to take the WASL!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! ^^; Uhh....ya. I promise I'll give you guys a long 7th chapter, and some things will be explained ^^;  
  
Hehe- I wrote this all last night....ok so I wrote maybe 2 more paragraphs today ^^;  
  
~~~= Scene change and such '...'= thoughts ^^; Can't get more simpler to explain  
  
Under the Same Roof- Chappie'tan 6- Come on, I'm too lazy to give it a title ^^;  
  
Sora's eyes flew open when he was awoken, and fell off the couch. His mind tried to process what was going on before he remembered. Him, Riku, and Roku had been watching a movie, then he put Roku to bed. So why was he sleeping on the couch? Oh ya, he was too lazy and sleepy to go all the way down to the basement.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard the reason for his awakening. Someone, no. Roku was crying. He slowly made his was towards the stairs. Passing Riku's room, he had a puzzled look when he noticed his room was open, and it didn't look like Riku was inside.  
  
Heading onward to Roku's room, once more, he was even more puzzled when he didn't hear her crying anymore. Was he really that into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her crying had stopped?  
  
'Maybe she just had a nightmare, and went back to sleep,' he thought to himself. However, he still wanted to make sure she was all right.  
  
Peeking inside her door, he was surprised to see none other than Riku comforting his sister. His arms were wrapped around her, as she drifted off to sleep once more, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Riku set his sister back in her bed, pulling the covers over her, and tucked her in. The sight was adorable to Sora. His curiosity to know Riku grew even more. Riku was a mystery to him, and he wanted to know more.  
  
Sora hurried back downstairs before he was caught. He sat on the couch, deciding to watch some TV, since he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. Even more interestingly enough, he turned to the stairs when he heard footsteps coming down.  
  
'Tonight just gets weirder and weirder,' Sora thought to himself when Riku stood at the end of the stairs, then began to walk over towards Sora and sat down next to him.  
  
Sora didn't know what it was, but there was something about Riku Sora had never seen before. He couldn't explain it. Riku looked really tired, and different, but it was 2:30am. So maybe that had something to do with it.  
  
Sora shrugged it off and returned to flipping through channels trying to find something interesting to watch. However, if he didn't it wouldn't be surprising since nothing interesting was ever on at this time of night.  
  
Flip, advertisement. Flip exercise program. Flip, another advertisement. Flip, out-dated extremely boring black and white horror movie. Flip, Sora froze slightly, before it registered through his mind: 'PORN?!!' (1)  
  
He was about to change it again, but was stopped when Riku's hand fell on his own.  
  
"Don't change it, please." Riku said in almost a whisper. Sora gulped, but didn't change the channel. The moans the couple on the screen made made Sora go wide eyed. His eyes widened even more, if possible, when he looked over to see Riku biting his finger and give a small whimper. It was then Sora also noticed Riku wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
Sora's attention instantly snapped back to the television screen. Watching the porn was better than thinking about how sexy Riku looked.  
  
However, it definitely did not help when Riku placed a hand on Sora's cheek and turned his head to fully kiss him on the lips. He nipped at Sora's lower lip, then ran his tongue over the soft skin.  
  
Sora was completely frozen, Riku was incredibly hot, there was no argument, but he still hardly knew him! Sora pulled away, "Riku, wait. What are y-" but he was cut off when Riku kissed him again.  
  
"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are?" Riku asked, completely out of breath, while pushing Sora down so that he was now lying on his back.  
  
Once again frozen, and completely surprised, Sora forgot what he was going to say. He was taken out of his shock however, when he felt a tug at the waistband of his pants.  
  
"Gah! R-Riku, what do you think you're doing?!" Sora asked, trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake anyone.  
  
"Getting into your pants, what does it look like?" Riku asked, looking at Sora with a lustful gaze.  
  
"No, Riku, stop." Sora almost pleased, while trying not to moan.  
  
Placing two fingers over Sora's mouth, Riku has him instantly quiet, except for small whimpers that escaped. "I promise it'll feel good."  
  
"No," Sora said, shoving Riku off him. Riku landed with a 'thump' on the ground. He stood up, glaring at Sora. No words were spoken between them, and maybe they weren't needed.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but had to have really only been three minutes, Riku stopped glaring at Sora and turned getting his shoes on, and leaving the house. He hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on.  
  
Sora winced when Riku slammed the door behind him. 'Great, what the heck am I supposed to do now?' He thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku angrily walked on the side walk in the cool nights air. He was sexually frustrated, not a good thing. But, maybe he shouldn't have tried to pull off the little stunt that he had back there.  
  
Riku grunted to himself, and he thought it was going to be easy to lay Sora. Well, looks like he was proved wrong.  
  
The day just seemed so full of surprises. "Usually I'm in his position.." he mumbled to himself. He would go to Cloud's house. Cloud seemed to always help him find release, and get rid of his sexual frustrations.  
  
He stood in front of the all too familiar window, and tapped on it. After at least 5 minutes of waiting, the window opened and a boy, not much older than Riku, with blue eyes and spiky blond hair poked his head out.  
  
After registering what was going on, and who stood outside his window, without a shirt, he mentally added. Cloud grinned and whispered "Come on in. I was wondering when I would see you again."  
  
----------------------------Owari for this chapter  
  
(1)- I'm sorry- I had to insert this XD  
  
Gah! I can't believe I used Cloud for that roll! I didn't want him to be in it, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Don't get me wrong, I love Cloud! *sobs* Ohhh, evil cliffy too!  
  
Thank you's-  
  
Thanks to my koi for beta-ing this! She's the greatest!!  
  
Kingd*mHearts309- *sobs* I didn't update fast! But I will next time. Since in school we'll basically be doing nothing when we're done with the WASL ^^ Ok, I won't kill Riku ^^;;  
  
Tyson Foxflame- *Adds chocolate rose to collection* Lol, I like hyper Roku. She may be my favorite character in the whole story ^^  
  
CLOud- XD Sugar is yummy! It's good to have lots of energy and be hyper *nod nod*  
  
Princess of Mirrors- Heh, I am once again flattered by your comments. I love getting reviews from you! Riku's not a coke addict though, he's a heroin addict ^^; Glad you felt well enough to review ^^  
  
hush the silent- XD I think I was waaaay worked more worked up than you when I got the secret ending on the game ^^; At first I didn't think I had gotten it so I screamed, and may have woken up my neighbors ^^; Then when I did get it I was all 'OMG!!' then went completely silent ^^; Thanks for the review!  
  
bwilbur- Heh, thanks for the review ^^ Don't worry, you'll find out more about Riku in the next chapter ^_~  
  
A/N: Yep- so I'm going to go work on it now!...Err....when I get out of the shower, then ask my koi to come over if she can, and maybe later tonight....^^; 


	7. Under the Same Roof chapter6

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Yay! More explanations for those of you who are confused and got some things completely wrong. Or just wanna know who 'he' is xD  
  
= Scene Change  
  
'blah blah'= thoughts  
  
"blah, blah"= talking, duh : P  
  
Under the Same Roof Chappie'tan 7-  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Riku relaxed when Cloud trailed his hands up and down his back. His fingers giving ghostly touches, he was trying to tease Riku.  
  
He smirked at that thought, 'ha ha Cloud, you're not going to tease me. Never could before, not going to happen now.'  
  
Riku fell back onto Cloud's bed, letting him have his way with Riku. This is how it usually was, and nothing was going to change any time soon.  
  
'Maybe he was right,' Riku thought to himself, as he stared up at Cloud's light blue ceiling, through the darkness.  
  
Cloud caught Riku's lips in a deep kiss, as he began un-buttoning Riku's pants at the same time. Needless to say, Cloud was pleased when he found that Riku was fully erect.  
  
"My, Riku, what's the occasion? Usually, it takes quite a bit to make you get a hard on so fast." Cloud said, running one hand up and down Riku's chest, occasionally tweaking a nipple. Meanwhile, his other hand was busy at work inside Riku's boxers.  
  
"Cut the crap Cloud, I really need this tonight, and I'm not answering any questions." Riku growled in frustration.  
  
So, no more words were spoken between them. The only thing heard in the room for the rest of the night was both boy's pants and moans.  
  
Riku awoke with a groan, as he lifted his head from the smooth chest, of which he used for a pillow last night. He then looked over to the clock on the bedside table and his eyes went wide as he jumped from the bed.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled trying to find his clothes. Riku didn't even notice when Cloud opened his blue eyes, and sat up looking at Riku with confusion.  
  
"What is it." He asked sleepily.  
  
"I have to go, I didn't mean to sleep over." Riku replied. It was true, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He guessed, he was just a little too engrossed in his release of sexual tension with Cloud last night, that he had fallen asleep.  
  
Cloud shrugged as he watched Riku jump through his window and take off into a sprint. Cloud had been looking forward to more of Riku in the morning, too. He gave a small pout but fell back onto his bed to get at least another half hour of sleep.  
  
Riku panted heavily as he ran down the street. He was wearing the same pants he had been wearing last night, of course, and a tight black tank-top he had borrowed from Cloud.  
  
"I still can't believe I slept until nine,"Riku mumbled to himself. He reached his house soon, and slowly opened the door, glad it was unlocked.  
  
'Please let no one be awake, please let no one be awake,' he chanted in his thoughts.  
  
He poked his head inside, and found that the coast was clear. Well, so far at least. He tip-toed towards the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he got to his room. He mentally cheered, with his back pressed against the door, and his eyes shut. Maybe he cheered a little too soon though.  
  
When he opened his eyes he found that he wasn't the only one in his room. Chills ran up his spine when he saw Mr. Inakura, no not Mr. Inakura. Never Mr. Inakura to Riku, just Johnson, sitting on his bed, almost like he had been expecting, or waiting for Riku.  
  
'He probably was,' Riku thought to himself.  
  
"Where were you last night, Riku?" Johnson asked, his gray eyes staring straight at Riku, unblinking.  
  
Riku hated those eyes, he hated how they looked at him. He just wanted to rip them out, so that they could never look at him ever again.  
  
"I was out," Riku simply answered.  
  
"Without telling me or your mother?"  
  
"Ya," Riku said through clenched teeth, "I'm a grown boy, you don't need to know my every move."  
  
Another thing he hated about this man, his grin. "Oh, I know that Riku. You don't need to tell me that," his expression then became serious, "However, you know I'm going to have to punish you now."  
  
Riku looked down at the ground, his hair covering his face. His breathing had quickened, because he knew what was going to happen, it was the same damned thing. It had been the same thing for the past five months.  
  
Five months and Riku was still terrified of what he knew would come. He hated himself for that.  
  
"Take off your clothes and get on the bed," Johnson growled, "NOW!" He yelled when he noticed Riku just stood there, in the same position, with his hair covering his face.  
  
Riku did as told, he didn't even bother to argue anymore. He had found out a long time ago that arguing with Johnson was a bad thing, a very bad thing.  
  
He heard Johnson's belt drop to the floor, and clenched his eyes shut, as well as his mouth.  
  
Riku couldn't stand when he gave Johnson the pleasure of him crying out, whether in pain, or even sometimes pleasure.  
  
"I know some part of you enjoys it." Johnson whispered into his ear, not bothering to prep Riku, since when had he ever?  
  
Not one tear escaped that night, as Johnson roughly slammed into Riku, he had no more tears left to give.  
  
It was times like these that Riku wished he could cover his ears too, because Johnson would always hum the same tune whenever he raped Riku. It was almost sad, but happy at the same time.  
  
Riku just tried to block out everything as Johnson quickened his pace and soon climaxed inside of Riku.  
  
Lifeless, that's how he felt. He lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling, unmoving. He wished he could die on the spot, but that would never happened. He needed a release, and not the kind Cloud could give, or anyone for that matter.  
  
Slowly getting up, he winced as he pulled on some clothes. He knew just where to get this release, but he wanted something different this time. He opened his window, and jumped down, wincing even more at the impact. Sure, he had jumped out his window many times, just not after being raped by Johnson.  
  
He walked for twenty minutes, until he stood at Kyle's window. He tapped on it, until it was opened.  
  
"I need something stronger," Riku whispered. Kyle gave him a strange look before nodding and retreating to his room, to get just what he knew Riku needed.  
  
Kyle returned in a few minutes with a bag. "Look," he said, "Inside are five needles, already filled up. It's still Heroin, but the injection is better. Forget about paying me tonight, we'll work something out later."  
  
Riku nodded, "Seems like you aren't all that much of a bastard when your friends aren't around after all."  
  
Kyle scowled, "Just get out of here."

TBC  
------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry I'm going to leave it here....But my lover has left me, and I don't think I'm going to be writing anything anytime soon. To all my reviewers- I'm terribly sorry.  
  
When I can write again, if ever- I will try to make the next chapter better and longer.  
  
I'm not even going to bother with Thank You notes, but don't get me wrong- the reviews were very appreciated. 


	8. Son and mother chat

I love all you guys!! You guys all rock I was reading every review I ever got for this story and it made me want to really update So, here I am typing. Also, I got back together with my koi the day after I posted the last chapter, so no worries, I'm fine!  
  
This chapter goes to all who wanted more explanations. Also, this chapter gives Mrs. Inakura a little spotlight for someone who asked about it.

Also, sorry if I have mistakes. This chapter wasn't beta-ed either (like the last) because my koi didn't give me the chappie back soon enough. ; And I'm impatient....and she's gonna be gone for a week with her cousin in a cabin.  
  
So, without further adieu, I give you  
  
Under the Same Roof --chappie'tan 8

-------------------------------------  
  
The next morning found Riku tightening a belt around his arm as he clenched his teeth. This was the first time he'd ever used a syringe for heroin. However, he had seen other people use them, and was simply following what they had done.  
  
Once he had injected the heroin, he instantly felt it taking effect. Sucking in a deep breath, Riku dropped the syringe to the floor.  
  
All thought were emptied from his head. He didn't care about anything, nothing mattered. Riku didn't worry if Johnson would come in his bedroom at night to fuck him, perhaps even fuck him while he was sleeping.  
  
No, Riku didn't have thoughts like that when the heroin kicked in, and that's why he took it. He knew it could kill him, he wasn't stupid, just needed an escape.  
  
And was so desperate, he took all the wrong escapes. Like the heroin, going out on some nights with Shikano to make some money, and occasionally seeing Cloud.  
  
True that Riku hated being fucked, and that's what made him worry when he visited Cloud. He began to think Johnson was right about what he told him....but he couldn't be, right?  
  
Riku had none of these thoughts though, only stared blankly at the ceiling for a hour or so. That is, until he leaned over his bed quickly and emptied his stomach's contents into the garbage can next to his night stand.  
  
"Fuck..."Riku mumbled to himself.  
  
Some hours later, Riku emerged from his room finding the house oddly quiet. Usually Roku's giggles, or loud voice filled the houses' halls. Or atleast some kind of noise. However, the house was completely void of any noise.

He walked down the stairs, finding his mom folding laundry in the living room.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" He asked, looking as if he could care less if everyone died,and the bodies had just disappeared.  
  
"Sora took Roku out for ice cream, Hinoki is out shopping, and your father is at a business meeting." Mrs. Inakura replied softly, while not looking up from her folding.  
  
Riku's fists clenched as soon as he heard his mother say the word 'father.'  
  
"He's not my father," Riku growled, "So stop calling him that. You poison Roku's mind by calling him that you know."  
  
Lilly Inakura sighed, "Riku, honey, I wish you would just accept him as your father. He's-"  
  
"Don't even say that! How can you ask me to accept him when you know what he does to me?! However, you don't care in the slightest, or else you probably would have done something about it the moment he layed a finger on me.!"  
  
Lilly's eyes swelled with tears that threatened to fall. "Riku," she said softly, "Come here."  
  
Riku growled in annoyance, but walked over to his mother, and fell to his knees, so that he was facing her.  
  
"You know I love you." His mother stated, embracing him tightly.  
  
"No you don't," Came the mumbled reply, "You haven't done a thing, or said a thing to Johnson to make him stop, you just brush it off as a normal thing. And so, that's what it's become."  
  
There was a long pause before Riku stood up, and glared down at his mother. "You may like the way he fucks you, but I don't want him laying a fucking finger on me. I never have, and I don't know how I gave him the opposite impression."  
  
Without saying anything more, Riku walked back upstairs to his room. Lilly heard the door slam shut very clearly as the sound echoed through the house.

Sora sighed to himself. He hadn't seen Riku ever since the last little....incident with him, but maybe that was a good thing. Right?  
  
'Then why do I want to see him again, I know I think he's hot, and he is. But, this is just ridiculous!' Sora thought to himself, while growing very frustrated.  
  
"Stupid sex god.(1)" Sora mumbled to himself, again not noticing he was about to walk straight into someone.  
  
"Sorry," Sora squeaked, looking up into the cold aquamarine eyes of none other than, Riku.  
  
However, Riku merely raised one eyebrow at Sora's mumbling to himself and asked, "Who happens to be a sex god around here?"  
  
"N-nobody! Listen, Riku, about the other night..." Sora said ignoring the sex god subject, and now tapping his fingers together.  
  
"Forget it," Riku said simply. "It never happened."  
  
"Right," Sora replied quietly, staring down at the ground.  
  
Riku sighed in frustration before saying, "Sora, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. If you have nothing to do."  
  
Why was he asking the other boy this, he didn't know. It just kind of popped out of his mouth really.  
  
Sora looked up in surprise and blinked, "Uhh...sure."  
  
Riku nodded before walking off, leaving a slightly confused Sora behind.  
  
Sora blinked, kind of dazed, and turned around only to see a little silver haired girl holding a bunny.  
  
Sora screamed in surprise before calming himself down. "Jeez Roku, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
The little girl continued to stare at him and tilted her head to the side. "My brother just said he wanted to hang out with you tomorrow."  
  
Sora didn't get what was so special about that. "Umm, yeah?"  
  
Suddenly, he jumped back when the little girl squealed. She bounced up and down happily, before hugging Sora chanting 'Thank you, thank you' then ran off into her room.  
  
"That was odd. This day is just getting stranger and stranger," Sora mused to himself. Deciding he would go play some PlayStation.  
  
-----------  
  
(1)- Heh, I had to add that again ;  
  
Meh...uhh Review? Please Puts Roku out to give her teary Chibi eyes with a sign hanging around her neck that says- 'Review the story please'....with little tiny letters in the bottom that read- 'Or I'll get my brother to beat you up!'  
  
;......looks over at Roku warily....Uhmm....Yeah.....  
  
-Thank you to:-  
  
MariQ: I'm glad you like this story! Yes, damn Johnson! Look, I updated, lol  
  
Hush the silent: I am fine now, and I updated   
  
Princess of Mirrors: Blink Sure, I guess so. O.O I didn't think people would like the whole Cloud and Riku thing, but wow. xD Thanks once again!!   
  
Tyson Foxflame: Yeah, poor Riku. His life is messed up....and I made it that way ; Things did get better and thanks! Adds chocolate rose to collection  
  
KingdomHearts309: ; Thanks, and yes damn Johnson.  
-------------------  
Tama note: Also, one more thing. If you wanna see what's going on with my fics go to the LJ for my fics. The link is in my bio. 


	9. Tea Parties and trips to the park, oh my...

A/N: Gah, I absolutely HATE this chapter...it's just horrible...I don't deserve reviews for THIS.... The only thing I'm pleased with, is that it's longer than probably all of my last chapters...

Under the Same Roof

Looking at the small, and round, yet thin cigarette in between his fingers, Riku sighed. He shouldn't....but these things were supposed to relieve stress, right?

"Fuck it...." Riku mumbled to himself, taking the lighter he used to light candles in his room, and lit the fag. He had stole the cigarette from a pack that Johnson had left on the kitchen counter. He knew Johnson would probably find out later, he always found about small things like that, and Riku would pay for it....but right know he didn't care.

"Just another thing to add to my list of things that are bad for me," Riku mumbled to himself, before taking a drag. The smoke that filled his lungs caused him to cough a while, but after a few more drags he willed himself to not cough anymore.

He needed the cigarette, like any stressed person would. What had he been thinking yesterday when he had asked Sora if he wanted to go somewhere? "Simple," Riku mumbled to himself again, running one hand through his hair while the other held the fag, "I wasn't thinking....at all."

Riku tried to think of a way out of his situation. He could take Sora somewhere, then just ditch him. Oh course, that would result in being grounded...and a punishment by Johnson. Riku repressed a shiver, he should just try to avoid punishments at all cost. Well, the two could just go to the park. He supposed that would work.

Taking one last drag from the cigarette, Riku put it out in a bowl that had been lying around his room, then exited his room. "Might as well get this done with as soon as possible." He muttered to himself, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black baggy pants, chains clanking against his side.

Riku walked over to Roku's room, having heard her laughter, and figured since she had been happy around Sora lately, and he caused her to laugh, that Sora would be in there. However, when he opened the door, he only say the back of some girl with long ruffled brown hair sitting across from his sister drinking tea.

"Oh, sorry Roku," Riku mumbled, "I thought-...." Riku's voice trailed off when the 'girl' turned around and Riku began studying her face. What the fuck....?

"Sora?" Riku asked, raising one eyebrow. It appeared that Sora had on a brown wig, hence why the hair was so messy, and was in a dress. Why, Riku didn't know....he didn't think he wanted to know.

"Hi Riku," Roku's chipper voice rang through the room, "Wanna play tea party with me 'n Sora?"

Sora, the whole time, had pulled the wig off his head, eyes wide as he stared at Riku. He was going to die of humiliation. Why did he agree, of all things, to put on the dress? Sure, the wig he hadn't minded, and playing tea party with Roku he hadn't minded, but he thought the dress was a bit much. However, Sora hadn't been able to say no to that cute little pouting face, and those teary eyes.

Sighing and shaking his head slightly, Riku replied to his sister, "No, Roku, I don't want to play tea party with you and Sora. I actually came to steal him away from you," he then looked up with a small smirk on his face. "Unless, he wants to stay here and continue tea party with you...."

Holding in a groan, so as to not disappoint Roku, Sora smiled warmly at the little girl. "Hey Roku, how about I play another game with you later? I think I'm going to go with Riku now, okay?"

"Well..." Roku said, placing a finger to her lips and thinking about it, "Okay!" She them smiled brightly, and continued her game as the two teens left her room.

They walked down the hall, and down the stairs before Sora turned to Riku remembering what he was wearing. "Umm, just let me change a sec and I'll be back up. Then, we can go."

Nodding, Riku folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall as he watched Sora dissappear downstairs.

As he waited for Sora, Riku closed his eyes while wondering how long he would stick around with the sable haired boy. Maybe fifteen minutes tops? Afterwards, maybe he'd go visit Cloud again...

Sighing to himself, Riku heard Sora's re-approaching footsteps, and opened his eyes. Sora was dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt, and a red hoodie.

"Hn, let's go," Riku said, walking over to the door, while ignoring Roku's calls of goodbye and to have fun to them.

Sora, of course, followed after him. He paused in the doorway to give a small wave to Roku, then shut the door behind him. He blinked when he saw Riku already walking past the mailbox, and had to jog to catch up with him.

"You could've waited a little," Sora said with a slight pout, "What if you had walked really fast, and you were already down the street, but I didn't see you?"

"You could've ran down the street looking for me, and chased after me, or have stayed home." Came Riku's reply.

Sora attempted to glare at Riku, but stopped when he noticed the other boy wasn't paying any attention anyway. Sighing, Sora looked up at Riku, "So....where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"The park," Was Riku's simple reply.

"Well, what are we going to do there?"

"I don't know. Find something to entertain yourself with when we get there."

It was only a fifteen minute walk, and once the two teens were there, they sat on a bench. Yes, they sat on a bench. Nothing special, much to Sora's disappointment.

"So, this is all we're going to do?" He asked, looking over at Riku with a questioning, and bored look. "We're just going to sit here? Are we even going to talk?"

"Yes, and no," Riku replied, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. Maybe if he ignore the brown hair, and blue eyed one, he'd get the hint that Riku didn't want him there. Even if he had asked Sora if he wanted to go somewhere...

Silence may have been relaxing, comforting, and even enjoyable to Riku, but so Sora it was torture. Yes, he could be quiet when needed, but right now he felt like he had to talk. Sure, he admitted he didn't really have anything to say, nothing of interest anyway, but Sora was not going to just sit here for an hour, or whenever it was Riku decided to go back to the house.

"Hey, Riku, what kind of music do you listen to?" Lame topic, Sora admitted, but that's what he usually talked about whenever he couldn't think of anything else to talk about with people. It was sort of his escape topic. So, you could guess that if he already knew what kind of music that person listened to, he would have to suffer the silence.

"What does it matter to you?" Riku asked coldly. He noted to himself that if he was trying to ignore the other boy, he wasn't doing a very good job... However, for some reason, it was hard to ignore Sora. You just couldn't do it.

Shrugging, Sora didn't reply. Instead, he leaned over slightly, placing his elbows on his knees, then placed his face in his hand. This was so boring. Sheesh, even playing tea party with Roku (in the dress!) wasn't as boring as this.

"Riku, you're ve-" Sora had planned on telling Riku about how boring he was, but was caught off when a female voice not to far away called out to Riku.

"Riku! What a nice surprise to see you again." A girl with short auburn hair, wearing a pair of cut-off shorts, and a white tank top ran up to them. She seemed to not notice Sora as she smiled, and began having a pointless conversation, that was pretty much one sided. That's what Sora thought anyway...

"I thought you said you would call, and you never did. Oh, never mind that, I forgive you. How have you been?"

As if finally noticing Kairi, Riku opened his eyes, and raised a single eyebrow. "Kairi, what do you want?" He uncrossed his arms from his chest, and sighed in agitation. He really didn't want to have to deal with this, especially with Sora sitting right next to him. Wait, why did he care what Sora though. Screw the world, which Sora happened to be included in, Riku thought. Oh, wait, now he remembered. He did want to screw Sora, and he had to keep a semi-good impression, which he wouldn't be able to do with Kairi here.

"I wanted to talk with you, that's all." Kairi replied, still smiling at Riku. "You never called, never came by, and you never answered your phone when I called."

"Maybe because I didn't want to see you, and I didn't want to talk with you." Riku said, eyes narrowing at the girl. "People don't usually come by, or pick up their phones if they don't want to see or talk to someone."

Kairi frowned, "Riku, don't say that."

Now Sora was curious, he still hadn't been noticed, as if he was invisible, but this conversation was getting interesting. Also, he was sitting right next to Riku, so it's not like he couldn't listen. He wasn't just going to cover his ears going 'lalalala' to himself and look stupid. Although, he did have a slight urge to do so, wondering if he would still be invisible after that. The risk was too high to take though.

"Look, Kairi, if you don't mind I'm going to leave. I don't want to have this conversation with you in front of...." Riku paused a moment, seeming to think about what he was going to say as he glanced over at Sora. "I don't want to have this conversation with you in front of my boyfriend, Sora." Then, as if to make the statement more believable, he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, the one that was opposite to Riku, and pulled him close.

Not only did Kairi's eyes widen, but Sora's sapphire blue eyes widened as well. Boyfriend?! What was Riku talking about? Sora wasn't his boyfriend!

"Y-you have a boyfriend.." Disbelief was completely evident in Kairi's voice. "W-well, I guess I can understand that. It has been a while after all. Umm, I'm glad you found someone Riku." She took a moment to pause and stare down at the ground.

Riku rolled his eyes, and made sure to keep his hand on Sora's shoulder, as he continued to hold the boy close to him. If they were anywhere else, Riku was pretty sure he would've had his pants down Sora's pants by now, but all he wanted to do was push him away.

"H-huh...What? No, Riku isn't my-" Sora was cut off when Riku pressed two fingers to his lips.

"Look, Sora, I know you kind of wanted to keep it a secret and everything, but really, you didn't want Kairi to hit on me or anything did you." A almost un-noticeable glare was sent to Sora, and all that the shocked boy was able to do was stand there, in, well, shock.

Giving a weak smile, Kairi looked up. "I should...Well, I should really be going now." It seemed like she wanted to say something else, but didn't. All that she did, was turn and walk out of Riku's and Sora's sight.

When Riku was sure that Kairi wasn't going to come running back, probably in tears, he pushed Sora away from him. "Come on, I think we've been out long enough." In truth, they most likely hadn't been out very long, at all. He just didn't want to run into any more past one night stands. Kairi, like quite a few guys and girls he had done one night stands with, didn't seem to understand just that. A one night stand only lasted one night.

Sora quietly followed, finding he didn't want to talk anymore. He was still slightly shocked from what had just happened, and confused as well. Who exactly was Kairi? Why had Riku told her he was his boyfriend?

'....You don't make sense...you don't make sense at all.' Sora thought to himself, watching Riku for a moment.

TBC!!

Bwahah! It's finally done, and out! Gah, how I don't like this chapter...However, I'm happy I kept to what I had said- 'I hope to get the next chapter of USR out before school starts!'

Now, I also need to say this is the un-betaed version. When I do get the beta-ed version, which should be in three days tops, I'll switch that version with this crapy one I have up now.

Oh, and I'm now going to get to work on ChildHood Crush, although I can't promise any really fast updates since I have school.


	10. Under the Same Roof 9

Short A/U: Just to clear some things up, the italicized words in this chapter are NOT thoughts, since I think I've made them thoughts in the past.

-----

Under the Same Roof chapter Ten---

It was so quiet. So utterly quiet, where was everyone? What were they doing to keep so quiet? He did admit he was curious, but there was no way he was going to actually leave his room to go see if anyone was even home. Maybe they had left, and that's why it was so silent. Or, perhaps some psycho killer had sneaked into the house and killed everyone.

No, the chances of that happening were very slim, and he did admit to himself that he would care for one person if they were to be killed, but no one else. Besides, someone would have screamed or something.

All this ran through Riku's head as he rolled onto his stomach, still lazily spread out across his bed. He was bored, and it was eerily silent. Sure it unnerved him, but only a little.

Riku needed.... something. He knew he needed something, it was a craving, but he didn't know what would satisfy his craving. He had injected another dose of heroin in his arm some time ago, he wasn't sure how long ago it had been, and knew if he injected more that wouldn't satisfy the urge.

He didn't feel like smoking one of the cigarettes he had stole from Johnson's pack, and wasn't going to chance going downstairs to grab some form of alcohol.

Then, it hit him. Perhaps it wasn't what his mind or blood needed, it was what his body needed. That thought sent chills down his spine.

"He's not right, he's not right. He'll never be right. He's wrong," Riku chanted to himself softly, his eyes closed as he clutched at one of his pillows.

Snapping his head up when he heard someone knocking on his door, the silver haired teen quickly wiped at one stray tear that managed to escape his eye, before he got off his bed, and went to see who was at his door.

Opening the door, only to find no one, but feel something wrap it's arms around his waist, Riku looked down. "You know, Roku, for a ten year old, you're kind of short..."

A pout quickly adorned his younger sister's lips, and she stared up at him. "You should come downstairs and watch a movie with the rest of us," she said, as her blue eyes caught a bit of light from the hall and seemed to sparkle. With that effect, Riku would probably never be able to resist anything his sister asked of him, or suggested.

However, he seemed to manage half the time. Sure, it was hard to tell the one person who actually meant something to him, 'no'. However, if he didn't she would be mixed up in the ordeal he was caught up in now.

Like when she asks, 'What's wrong, Riku?' it was best for Riku to give Roku the cold shoulder and go somewhere else. He couldn't let someone like Roku get mixed up in his problems, or even know about what went on when she was asleep in her room, and when his mother wasn't able to 'hear things going on upstairs'.

"No, I'm busy at the moment, and I don't feel like going down there anyway." He so casually brushed his sister off, unwrapping her arms from around him, and pushing her away lightly.

Roku pouted, and tears quickly welled up in her eyes. She knew how to get what she wanted, and she wanted Riku downstairs with her and the others, to watch another movie. Giving a slight sniffle, to progress things faster a notch, Roku sucked in a sharp, tiny breath.

Eyes widening at the scene unfolding in front of him, Riku silently cursed himself inwardly. Then, he leaned down to level himself with his younger sister, and placed a hand on her head.

"Alright, alright, I'll go downstairs. Just, just stop with the teary eyes, okay?"

Acting well, Roku slowly smiled, making sure to not show her eagerness quickly. She had learned that if she let Riku know she had been faking, he would get angry with her and stomp off somewhere, then not talk with her for quite a while.

The two walked downstairs, Riku's hand held tightly in Roku's small one. The young girl gave herself a mental victory party, congratulating herself on a job well done. It had been a while since she had made Riku do something with her, let alone the whole family, so this was a pretty big thing to her.

Riku cringed slightly when he noticed that everyone was indeed downstairs, everyone including Johnson.... Casting a glare at his mother, who was cuddled next to Johnson with his arm wrapped around her, Riku went to sit on the floor next to Sora, but was pulled towards the couch, by his younger sister, where his mother and Johnson sat instead.

"Oh, Roku, why don't you come sit on my lap," he heard his mother say. It wasn't really a question, but that gave him the chance to turn around once Roku had let go of his hand. Riku was about to walk over next to Sora and sit down, but then he heard that sickening voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Riku, why don't you come sit up here, with your family?" Johnson just happened to suggest. Not sure if he should take the chance of declining or not, Riku stood still for a few seconds, before he slowly walked over, squeezing himself in between the couch arm and Johnson.

He didn't like how close he was to Johnson, and so pressed himself as close to the arm of the couch, and away from the man, as possible. However, he could still feel parts of Johnson's body.

Johnson pressed play on the remote control, and the movie started. No one said a word, not even Roku, during the previews for other movies. This slightly annoyed Riku since they were just previews, nothing else. However, he also stayed silent.

He inwardly groaned when he saw what movie they were watching. To him, it was somewhat of a chick-flick. Well, to Riku, Raising Helen was a chick-flick. Although he did admit he had never seen the whole movie, just parts. But, it still wasn't a movie he'd watch if he hadn't told Roku yes.

---

Somewhere not too far into the movie, Roku had fallen asleep and Lilly excused herself to put her daughter in bed, and lie down with her till she fall asleep. Hinoki, had also left earlier, and Sora was half asleep on the floor. It might as well have been just Riku and Johnson at the moment. Riku didn't like that fact at all.

Intaking a sharp, quick breath, Riku straightened slightly when he felt a hand snake around his waist, and then creep up his shirt. This stilled Riku completely, and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and block the touch out. It seemed he couldn't though.

"Sora, why don't you go to bed now, the movie is practically over with anyway," Johnson said, while turning off the television. "Besides, it is late."

Swallowing hard, Riku clenched his mouth shut. He had an urge to quietly beg Sora to say, but he didn't....

Sora just slowly nodded, and got up from the floor, slowly getting to his feet, Sora then exited the living room to make his way down into the basement for some needed sleep. He didn't even look back, not even once, and it was then Riku craved to see those innocent blue eyes look back. But what point was there in hoping for something that wouldn't happen?

Maybe if Riku had said something, he could have held another night with Johnson off for one night... But, maybe the night after would just be rougher than usual, and Riku was too scared to himself to admit that.

Getting up from the couch, he jumped slightly when he felt Johnson's hand slap his ass playfully, but painful as well. Riku's eyes became sad, but he didn't look back at the horrible man to let him see. All he did was walk straight up to his room. He almost sighed in relief when he heard Johnson walk into the kitchen, but he didn't.

He knew Johnson wanted him tonight, Johnson had made him feel it during one part of the movie, when Lilly, Roku, and Hinoki were gone. And Sora was too dumb and into the movie to have noticed what was going on behind him.

So, Riku would just have to face the fact. He could never get away from Johnson.... Ever.Because,when had anyone,in all of mankind's history, escaped the Devil?

---

Riku was thrown onto the bed, hissing when his head connected with the wooden headboard. Tons of tiny spots of light flickered in his mind from the impact, and his vision blurred for a second. He then clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the nightmare before him.

"Open your fucking eyes," the thing that could only have been made from evil growled at him. However, Riku kept his eyes shut.

'I don't want to look at him, this is just some kind of bad dream. My whole life has been one big horrible nightmare,' he thought to himself.

Angry the boy hadn't looked at him, the evil man drunkenly staggered over to the four post bed. Then, he reached out a hand and grabbed a fistful of silver hair before jerking Riku's head up.

Riku felt, could smell, and almost even _taste _the liquor on the monster's breath. It sickened him. Even if he had drank a few times himself, the smell of the alcohol from the demonic monster's breath simply sickened him. It made him feel like vomiting, but knew he would simply get even more abused if he did so, so he kept the bile down in his throat.

"Heh, you're so pretty, almost like a girl. My little doll, that I can play with anytime I want, and never get tired of."

Shivering at the words, Riku tried to push the thing away from him, he wanted the eerie silence from earlier... he wanted anything but this. He didn't want to see the gleam in those dark eyes, and didn't like knowing what was going to happen just because of it.

Grimacing in disgust, and not liking the chill that ran down his spine when a tongue swiped at his lips, Riku made another attempt to push Johnson away.

He didn't understand why he suddenly struggled. Hadn't he given up doing that a long time ago? He had known it was pointless to struggle, since that just excited the wicked man even more. Also, Riku was simply too weak to escape the older man, not that he could ever get away from him anyway.

"Why are you struggling, Riku?" Johnson growled. Then, ever so slowly, a sickening satisfied grin crawled onto his lips. "Are you struggling because you've finally realized you like what I do to you?"

Turning as white as his sheets from those words, Riku tried even harder to get the man off him. However, his struggles only brought him more pain as Johnson tugged at his hair again, while one hand slowly raked it's way down his stomach.

"Why continue to struggle? You know you want it, and you need it, so why keep on fighting me, Riku?"

Beneath him, Johnson felt the body beneath him slowly become almost lifeless. That was all it took for a satisfied smile to plaster itself on Johnson's lips.

From that point on, there was no resisting, nor any words as Johnson slowly stripped himself and the silver haired teen.

---

Much later that night, Riku found himself leaving the now unsafe warmth of his blankets to take a shower. He was disgusted with himself, disgusted that he had let Johnson's words get to him... what he said wasn't true. There was no way it was possible.

"I need to burn my sheets later or something...." Riku mumbled to himself absently, not even bothering to get dressed or grab some clothes for when he got out of the shower. Besides, who would possible be up at -

Riku had to take a brief moment to glance back at the small clock that rest on his desk in the corner. Then let himself nod slightly. Who would be up at 4:10 in the morning? Absolutely no one.

So, he left his room and walked across the hall to the bathroom, intent on taking a long, and much needed shower.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sora had woken up hungry and was getting a small snack from the kitchen. He had forgotten he hadn't ate anything while watching the movies, and decided since he woke up because of his stomach, it was better to satisfy it sooner than later.

A small yawn escaped, and Sora rubbed his eyes to try and keep himself awake for now. He didn't want to pass out on the Inakura's kitchen floor. So, Sora quickly made a simple BLT sandwich, grabbing a glass of juice to go with it, and sat at the table taking a bite from his sandwich.

"I wonder how much longer we're staying here..." Sora pondered to himself, while chewing a piece of his BLT thoughtfully. "I think we've been here for... meh, somewhere around a week."

Eating his snack in silence, Sora just leaned against the counter, and thought about random things. What random things you ask, who knows.

---

Riku gasped in the middle of washing his hair, he washed one hand free of any shampoo, and felt the skin below his eye. Sure, his face had already gotten wet from the warm water of his shower, but for some reason he knew he was crying. And Riku didn't want to admit that...

What reason did he have to cry right now? Johnson had been raping him for months... Why suddenly start crying in the shower now? Yes, he hurt. Ever bruise, bite, scar, anything that man left hurt.

"Dammit," Riku cursed softly, both his arms were stretched out, supporting him against the wall as his head hung low, and the water droplets hit his head softly.

He remembered every detail now... could imagine it all in his mind; what had happened not too long ago. Earlier he had almost been unaware, and now it seemed it was coming back to remind him on what he had missed.

( If you want to read the lemony-ish, rape-ish scene that is here, go find it at ony of my LJ's. Under the username YuramekiTenshi, or Tamafiction )

Hearing the bathroom door creak open, Riku was jerked roughly out of his thoughts, and he then noticed something.

"Shit...." He had forgotten to draw the curtain around shower, and it was too late to do so now, since he could tell the blue eyes were already scanning over his body. Those eyes were already eying every bruise, scratch, bite, everything...

---

End A/U: Err....wow, after writing that now I feel like I kinda wish I had used Ansem instead of Johnson O.o;

Thank you everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! You should do it again so I can be more confident and devoted to this story a little more ; And start the next chapter already. Muwahahha -claps hands together and cackles like a maniac-


	11. Chinese Food and Blonds

A/N - Hm, you know a few days ago I noticed I don't actually have a muse to get my butt in gear all the time and make me write. I thought over who I could appoint with the wonderful job of being my muse, but couldn't come to a decision. So, I held auditions! Unfortunately, the only ones that showed up were a little fox that said 'Nyew', Roku, Hinoki, and Sora.

Of course, Hinoki tried her best, but didn't get the part, and Sora just came for the free shrimp -.-;

So, after a lot of struggling with the decision, I decided to have _two_ muses! Roku, and the cute little fox who will merely be known as Kitling. Okay guys, I think I've been leaving the disclaimer out for a while...So, for your first assignment, tell them I don't own KH.

Kitling: Nyew..

Roku: Tama-kitsune doesn't own Sora, Riku, Cloud, and any other Kingdom Hearts/ Squaresoft characters that may appear in the story. However, she _does _own me, my mommy, Johnson, and Hinoki. As well as Kitling. Now on with the story! Hehe, I'm in it!

End A/N -

Under the Same Roof- Chapter Eleven--

Sora hadn't realized for the first few minutes he had been staring. Or gaping in the doorway with his mouth wide open, for that matter. He tried to get words to come out of his mouth, but it seemed his voice was broken for the night.

"Ah, I, Riku I'm so sorry. I didn't... I mean, I'm so-rry?" Sora paused, as if just now noticing the various marks placed over the silver haired teen's body. Which indeed, he had taken notice. Confusion washed over his face, and he tilted his head a little. He was then about to say something else, but Riku beat him at speaking first.

"Get out. **_Now_**!" Riku growled, stepping out of the shower and not even bothering to grab a towel. "I don't give a shit if you're fucking sorry or not, just get the hell out of my sight."

Sora backed away at Riku's advances, and winced when the bathroom door slammed shut just inches from his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Riku." Sora mumbled to himself, looking dejectedly down at the ground. He decided he might as well go back to sleep, and sullenly began the tread back down to the basement.

As he did this, Sora once again thought, even though thinking seemed to get him in quite a bit of trouble lately. Well, a lot of trouble.

_Where did all those cuts and marks on Riku's body come from, and he looked so angry when I was about to ask him about it._

Even though Sora and Riku hadn't gotten along very well, the cinnamon haired boy was rather worried about the other. He didn't know why he was worried, he just was.

"It looked like it hurt..." Sora mumbled quietly. Did Riku's parents or Roku know about all the scars and various marks on his body? "No, probably not... That must have been why he was so angry, because he thought I was going to ask his parents or something, but how am I supposed to ask about something I really know nothing about?"

Sighing, Sora shook his head slightly, and made his way down the basement stairs.

_He looked... so scared. And yet, he also looked worried, furious, and terrorized. I just want to know what goes on in his head. I'd like to get to know him a little better if he were to let me._

Yeah, as if Riku would really let him do that. Sora's chances in that area were very slim. Riku probably killed everyone who tried. That would be Sora's guess at any rate.

"I'll just apologize tomorrow, and hope he accepts the apology." Sora said, nodding to himself. It would all go perfectly, or so he hoped.

Okay, so things weren't going quite as planned for Sora today. It seemed Riku had once again decided to retreat to his bedroom unless no one was home. Sora hadn't even seen one hair of Riku at all since eight in the morning, and now it was five in the afternoon.

"I suppose I could knock on his door and apologize. Yet, somehow, I think that would only make him more angry than forgiving," Sora mumbled to himself, not noticing Roku as she jumped onto the couch beside him.

"What are you doing, Sora? Wanna play? We can draw. Wanna go swimming? Wanna play video games? Wanna do anything?" She was awfully persistent at the moment, and Sora just supposed it was because she was as bored as him.

"Umm..." Sora blinked at Roku, trying to decide on one of the activities she had offered. He didn't feel like playing video games at the moment, and he didn't feel like going outside at all. "Sure, I'll draw with you."

Roku threw her arms up and cheered, her purple bunny smacking Sora in the face as she did so. Gasping, Roku leaned over Sora with wide eyes filled with worry.

"Sora I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?"

"Uhh..yeah..I'll just be terrified of rabbits for a while, but I'm okay...I think," Sora sat up, rubbing his nose for a while, then smiled softly at Roku. "Heh, well, let's go draw."

Roku nodded enthusiastically then skipped away, heading up the stairs. Sora soon followed, going up the stairs and down the halls that lead to Roku's room. He paused by Riku's door and looked over to it a minute, before shaking his head lightly and continuing on.

Sora and Roku drew for a while until Sora smiled at the young girl sheepishly and said he was going to go downstairs and see if dinner was ready. Yes, they had been drawing for _that_ long.

Stretching as he walked down the stairs, Sora immediately perked up at whatever delicious smell was wafting through the living room from the kitchen. At this point, he hoped dinner was ready, or would be soon at least.

Passing Johnson who sat on the couch typing away at a laptop, Sora walked into the kitchen and watched the two mothers at work as one took egg roles out of the oven and the other checked some rice that was cooking on the stove.

"Chinese food night, why not just order take-out?" Sora suggested. He didn't understand why the two seemed so intent on making dinner at home rather than ordering, ordering would be so much easier. Of course, Sora quickly realized his mistake to never question a mother about that ever again, let alone two.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want a nicely prepared meal by two hard working mothers? You would just rather have take-out which is possibly just as good in your mind, although you really know it's not even half as good, is that it?" Hinoki questioned, eyes glaring evilly as she poked her son in the chest with a spatula.

Where the spatula came from, Sora had no idea, because she didn't have it a few seconds before. However, that wasn't the point, the point was his mother was going to kill him with that spatula! The glare didn't offer any comfort on Sora's thoughts...

"A-ah, no! Your Chinese food will be much better, I-I'd rather eat the food you make mom!" Sora said in an attempt of last minute sucking up. Of course, it worked. Hinoki clasped her hands to her chest, the spatula still in her grasp, and squealed.

"You mean it, Sora honey? Oh, you're the best! Now, out before we decide to not feed you at all!"

It was said jokingly and playfully, but Sora wasn't about to take any chances or push his luck at this point.

He was about to leave the kitchen completely when Lilly ran over, and placed a hand on his arm, stopping him in his tracks to look up and give her a curious look.

"Sora, would you mind if I asked you to go up and tell Riku that dinner's almost ready? I don't want him to skip tonight, because he does like Chinese food..." Lilly trailed off, glancing down at the floor with a sad look in her eyes.

Why would she be sad? Because Riku had skipped last night's dinner and the night before, that must be why, Sora told himself.

Nodding, Sora placed that big friendly grin of his on his face. "No problem Mrs. Inakura, I'll tell him for you."

He got a small thanks before Lilly went back to helping Hinoki with some more food, and actually left the kitchen this time.

Running a hand through his hair, Sora sighed, looking up the stairs. Well, he had wanted a chance to talk to Riku, and it seemed as though he was just given the perfect chance on a silver platter.

_Crap..._

Okay, so he was a little worried, and possibly a little scared. He was just fulfilling Lilly's request, yep, that's all there was to it.

Slowly, Sora placed his foot on the first step of the stairs. For some reason, going up the stairs this time seemed so much more difficult than all the other times...

_Stop being such a big baby! Just knock on the door, say, 'Hey, dinner's ready and you have to come down tonight' that's all!_

Letting out a small breath, Sora boldly made his way up the stairs. Yeah, this wasn't so hard. Giving a small smirk to himself, he walked down the hall, past a storage closet until he came to Riku's door.

Lifting his arm to knock on the eerily plain white door, Sora's arm paused its movement in mid air. What...was that sound? Was it coming from Riku's room? More importantly, were those _moans_!

"Oh boy.." Sora managed to squeak out, wondering if he should even chance knocking. But, but, he had told Lilly he would!

_Double Crap..._

Gulping slightly, now going straight from bold to timid, almost like ice melted into water, Sora lightly knocked on the door.

Of course, the occupant...err, wait. _Occupants_ of the room hadn't heard his soft knocking. If anything, Sora swore the moans inside the room just got slightly louder.

Clenching his eyes shut, Sora took one big gulp of air before knocking louder this time. He heard someone, presumably Riku, curse before there was a small stumble and a growl.

Sora blinked, and quirked a brow. What was going on in there? Wait, he didn't want to know, since he already had a good guess of what was going on before he knocked.

Voices on the other side of the door were vaguely heard, but Sora still heard most of the conversation. Of course, this just made him blink again.

"Nn, Riku, don't go yet, I wasn't finished yet, and neither were you so why should we stop?"

_Who the hell is that?_ Sora didn't recognize that voice at all, not that Riku had exactly introduced any friends he might have to Sora anyway. _Why am I even thinking about this?..._

"Dammit, Cloud," that was Riku, Sora at least knew that much. So, who was Cloud? "I have to answer the door. If it's that bastard or my mom, I can't leave it shut, you know that..."

A heavy sigh was heard, presumably from Cloud. "Riku, do you mean 'you know that' as in one of the things you never talk to me about?" Silence was heard, indicating no reply, "Alright then."

Sora blinked when the silence dragged on a bit before the door swung open and he was left with a...well..._very_ interesting sight to say the least.

_Holy shit..._

"What do you want?" Riku asked with a tone of annoyance as he leaned against his door frame. His hair was disheveled and in all honesty looked like a birds nest, but that's not what Sora was looking at.

_Holy...fucking...shit..._

Mouth hanging open as he gaped, Sora could only blink. Who in their right mind honestly opened their bedroom door and greeted the person before them completely, _utterly_, exposed. Or, well, in other terms, completely nude. ...Apparently Riku, that's who.

"Gah! My unvirginized eyes! Put some clothes on!" Sora yelled, backing up to the wall with his hands thrown over his eyes.

Seriously though, why the heck would you answer your bedroom door in the nude! What if-say what if the one who Lilly had sent up to knock on Riku's door had been Roku? Then what!

Riku quirked a brow, looking down both ends of the hall and shrugged. What in the world was Sora's problem?

"You know, unvirginized isn't a word..." Riku mumbled, not bothering to remove himself from the spot he was in to put clothes on and be decent. "What's the matter; you don't like what you see?"

Lowering his hands just a little, thankful they were still covering his face to hide the blush that now adorned his cheeks; Sora shook his head before covering his eyes again. Oh boy, Riku just had to say that, and then of course...well, Sora had looked.

"No! I mean, uh, it's not that! I mean-crap," he stumbled trying to find the right words to say, but it was just so damn hard with Riku standing there naked, as if he didn't have a care in the world!

However, when another boy came up from behind Riku and wrapped his arms around the older teen's waist, placing a few tender kisses along Riku's neck, that was the point where Sora almost fainted.

The only deduction he could make was that this spiky haired blond was Cloud. Admittingly, he was pretty attractive...Wait a minute! These were _not_ the kind of thoughts that should have been running through Sora's mind at the moment.

"Ohh, who's the cutie, is he a virgin, and is he single?" Cloud asked, his eyes trailing up and down along Sora's body.

Surely, by this point Sora _should_ have been passed out, but somehow he managed to stay conscious. Perhaps out of fear of being molested by Cloud, or both Cloud and Riku while he was unconscious...

Lightly smacking the top of Cloud's head, Riku chuckled slightly. "His name's Sora, most likely yes, he's a virgin, and yeah, he's single."

Nodding slightly, Cloud gave a small 'hmm' before smirking devilishly. "Well, not that it would matter whether he's single or not, ne Riku?"

Sora gaped even more, if possible, at this point. Now wait a minute! Riku had no right to just give off information like that, even though he was too shocked to say anything at the moment. He wasn't even able to say, "What is wrong with you two! **_Put some damn clothes on!_**" As well as, "What the heck do you mean 'not that it would matter'!"

Cloud's eyes lingered on Sora just a bit longer until he turned his head and leaned over Riku a little more to try his best and look into the other's eyes before asking, "So, can he join?"

Now, _that_ is the point where Sora fainted, his eyes quickly fluttering shut as he fell to the ground, rather hard might I add. Most likely, when he woke up he would have a bruise on his elbow, and a bump on his head...

Hinoki and Lilly looked up from where they were setting the food on the table to stare up at the ceiling. A loud thump had just been heard by the two while they were talking about why Sora wasn't back with Riku yet, and now they wondered what could have caused that loud 'thump'.

"So, do you think Riku jumped Sora or killed him?" Hinoki asked, turning to Lilly who stopped her laugh by quickly placing her hand over her mouth.

Kitling: Nyew!

Roku: Hehe, I liked that chapter ...I mean! Ahem, please review now so we can find out whether my brother and Cloud molest- I mean! Umm...whether Sora just wakes up ;


End file.
